24 August, In His Life
by cumanakecil
Summary: chapter 3 updated! ‘Arigatou Kami-sama. Untuk menempatkanku di sekeliling orang-orang seperti mereka. aku tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan bersama kalian, Kiba, Shino,' friendship inside! R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saya, mohon maaf dan tolong dimaklumi kalau ada yang aneh, kurang menarik atau segala macamnya. Saya anggota baru di FFN hehe salam kenal semuaaaa :D

**Disclaimer** : iya, iyaaaaa _*sigh* _punya orang jepang namanya om Masashi Kishimoto

**24 August, in His Life**

A story about KibaHina

_Created by c__umanakecil_ 

--

Sore yang mendung di Konoha. Benar-benar dingin di luar sana. Angin bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan coklat ke sepanjang jalan. Musim gugur. Kiba merapatkan selimut, bergelung di dalamnya mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan. Secangkir coklat hangat mengepul di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, menebarkan wangi khasnya. Menunggu untuk diminum. Tetapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak minat.

Situasi sepi seperti ini selalu mengingatkan shinobi itu akan suatu kejadian, kejadian yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakannya. Sakit, memang. Pemuda bertato taring merah di pipi itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Seulas ingatan berkelebat di benaknya.

'_Tidak'_ batinnya berkata.

'_jangan diingat lagi'_

Dia berbalik. Matanya tertumpu pada kalender yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

.

.

24 Agustus

.

.

Seketika otaknya bereaksi dengan cepat. Memutar ulang memori yang memang melekat kuat di kepalanya. Hari ini, tepat setahun yang lalu.

**..F****lashback...**

"Wof! Wof!" Akamaru menyalak dengan riang. Hari yang dingin, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat anjing yang satu ini. Dia terus berlari, sepertinya mengejar kupu-kupu. Sesekali melompat, mencoba meraih binatang terbang itu. Kiba mengikuti dari belakang. Berlari kecil.

'_Dasar enerjik, Akamaru itu. Dari dulu selalu begitu. Anjing baik'_ Dia bergumam.

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Akamaru sudah bersama Kiba sejak kecil. Walaupun sempat tidak suka, tapi kebersamaan mereka menghilangkan perasaan itu. Lambat laun Kiba mulai bisa menerima kehadiran anjing itu. Menganggap sebagai teman. Dan sekarang ini, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi sebagian kota Konoha. Sepi. Sepertinya warga disini lebih suka menghabiskan hari itu dengan bersantai di rumah, meminum coklat hangat dan bergelung di selimut hangat mereka.

'_tapi tidak u__ntukku dan Akamaru' _

Kiba berjalan cepat, mencoba mengimbangi gerak Akamaru yang sepertinya sudah menemukan objek baru untuk dilihat. Kupu-kupu incarannya sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman. Padang rumput tepatnya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang sore itu. Menggoyangkan ilalang di sepanjang jalan. Akamaru berhenti. Tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Wof! Wof!" dia memanggil.

Kiba menghampirinya. Mengelus kepala anjing putih itu sejenak sebelum Akamaru merebahkan diri di dekat kaki pemiliknya.

'_S__epertinya Akamaru kedinginan'_ gumam Kiba.

Pemuda itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang, tempat Akamaru bergelung. Menikmati pemandangan langit sore musim gugur. Seperti biasa, memukau. Kiba merebahkan badannya, tepat di sebelah Akamaru yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur. Dia mulai menutup matanya, membiarkan angin berhembus memainkan rambut coklatnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, shinobi itu tertidur.

Memang nyaman tidur di bawah pohon ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi. Suasananya sunyi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Sampai..

"Wof! Wof!" gonggongan Akamaru membangunkan tidur pulas pemuda itu.

"Hoahm.. ada apa Akamaru?" dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebentar. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Terdiam. Sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan nyawa setelah tidur pulasnya itu.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu

.

.

"Mungkin kita harus pulang, kamu sudah lapar kan?" Kiba bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya masih setengah menutup, masih ngantuk.

"Uaaaaaaaah enak sekali tidur di sini!" ujarnya sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuh.

"Wof! Wof!" Akamaru sudah tidak sabar. Dia menggigiti ujung celana tuannya. Meminta untuk cepat beranjak.

"Hahaha, kamu lapar ya? Pantas, ayo pergi" Kiba menyeringai, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sepasang gigi taring terpampang di mulutnya. Dan pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Akamaru, berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Malam itu cerah sekali. Bulan bersinar terang. Bintang bertaburan, berkelap-kelip mewarnai suasana. Sesekali angin dingin berhembus, membuat bulu kuduk beridiri tegak. Kiba berjalan santai. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di balik kepalanya. Sesekali dia melirik Akamaru yang berlari di depannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba anjing itu berhenti, tepat di sebelah sebuah taman kecil, di pinggiran Konoha. Menoleh ke samping dan duduk, berdiam diri di sana. Memandangi sesuatu, tepatnya.

Kiba memandang heran anjingnya itu.

'_K__ok tiba-tiba berhenti?'_ Shinobi itu berlari kecil menghampiri peliharaannya.

"Akamaru! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Sudah malam, ngeliatin apa sih? Hey! Aka..." kata-kata Kiba terhenti. Dia menatap lurus sosok yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh anjingnya itu. Kunoichi bermata lavender dan berambut indigo panjang, tergerai indah di punggungnya.

.

.

Siapa?

.

.

Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

Kiba memandang ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

Ya, dia Hinata. Kunoichi yang se-team dengannya, bersama Shino di team 8 dibawah asuhan Kurenai-sensei. Hinata yang pemalu, lembut, dan murah senyum. Hinata yang tegar dan kuat. Hinata yang.. mengambil hati shinobi klan Inuzuka itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Kiba menyukai Hinata sejak pertama kali bertemu, di Akademi. Anak yang lugu, dan berbeda. Di saat anak-anak perempuan lain terkagum-kagum oleh Sasuke, dengan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak ikut-ikutan. Pernah suatu hari Kiba bertanya alasannya, kenapa dia tidak ngefans dengan orang sempurna seperti Sasuke? Hinata berkata,

"Sasuke-kun m-memang terlihat sempurna, t-tapi tidak berarti a-aku harus meny-menyukai dia k-kan? Tidak baik mem-bohongi perasaan s-sendiri. M-memang ada apa, Kiba-k-kun?"

"Ah! Emm.. tidak. Hanya bertanya. Habis kamu lain sih dari yang lain hehehe.." Kiba nyengir, sedikit gugup. Berusaha bersikap biasa dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Tapi dalam hati dia bersorak! Ternyata kunoichi idamannya itu punya alasan sendiri. Tidak seperti yang lain. Sangat mengutamakan penampilan dan tampang daripada sifat. Sasuke itu orangnya pendiam, cuek dan tidak bergaul.

'_aku heran, kenapa mereka masih suka sama orang kayak gitu?' _batinnya.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, dia bersiul riang. Memerhatikan setiap pelajaran. Menyapa setiap orang yang dia kenal. Menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya. Tapi tetap saja ribut seperti biasa. Suasana hatinya menjadi sangaaaat baik. Gara-gara gadis itu.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

Keberuntungan baginya, setelah lulus akademi dan menjadi shinobi dia dimasukkan ke team 8, dan se-team dengan Hinata! Kiba berseru senang ketika mengetahui itu. Memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Sangat bahagia. Akamaru yang mengetahui suasana hati tuannya itu menggonggong senang, menggoyangkan ekornya ke kanan dan kiri. Meskipun harus se-team dengan Aburame Shino, si tuan sangat-sangat-pendiam-dan-tidak-asyik nomor satu, dia tetap senang.

'_yang penting se-team dengan Hinata!' _Pikirnya gembira. sepanjang hari itu dia terus bersiul riang. Dan lagi-lagi karena gadis itu.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Kiba mulai dekat dengan Hinata. Dan juga Shino, tentunya. Mereka dibimbing oleh Kurenai-sensei, menyelesaikan berbagai misi. Membuat ketiga shinobi itu bertambah dekat. Hinata tidak gugup lagi kalau berbicara dengan dia, atau Shino. Juga Kurenai-sensei. Mereka kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun sedang tidak ada latihan atau misi. Ah, sepertinya para shinobi anggota team 8 telah menemukan arti dari satu kata.

.

.

Persahabatan

.

.

---

Kembali ke malam dimana Kiba dan Akamaru melihat Hinata di sebuah taman kecil. Pemuda bertato taring merah di kedua pipi itu masih saja memandangi gadis di depannya dari kejauhan. Balik semak-semak, tepatnya. Kembali mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana dia, Hinata dan Shino seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kiba merasakan perutnya bergejolak aneh. Selalu seperti itu, dari dulu. Ketika dia melihat Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa dia menyukai hal itu. Tidak merasa terganggu. Malah wajar. Seulas senyum kembali terpampang di wajah kecoklatannya. Kakinya hendak melangkah ke dalam taman, menghampiri kunoichi itu.

.

.

Tapi terhenti

.

.

Dia bisa merasakan mukanya memanas. Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Matanya terbalalak, tak lepas menatap sesosok shinobi itu.

.

.

Tidak, dua sosok tepatnya.

.

.

Yang satu, berdiri menghadap ke Timur. Terus memandangi sosok di hadapannya dengan muka merah. Sangat merah. Senyum terpampang jelas di wajah gadis itu. Kedua tangannya bertautan dengan tangan sosok pemuda di depannya.

Di hadapan gadis itu, berdiri seorang shinobi. Berambut kuning cemerlang dan memiliki mata biru langit. Tiga garis melintang terpampang di kedua pipinya, menyerupai kumis rubah. Sang Ninja Penuh Kejutan Nomor Satu.

.

.

Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

Kiba merasakan mukanya semakin memanas. Dia segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum seorang dari mereka berdua menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak rela menyaksikan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tepat di depan mata. Akamaru mengikutinya. Menggonggong pelan, seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan tuannya.

'_seharusnya aku tahu!' _batin Kiba. Dia dan Akamaru sedang menyusuri jalan kecil di Konoha. Berjalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka. Berjalan dengan diam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku takkan bisa menggantikan posisinya! Posisi seorang Uzumaki Naruto di hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga! __Kau terlalu berharap, bodoh! Lihat sekarang? Hinata telah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Aku hanya bisa berada di posisi 'sahabat terbaik'nya. Tidak lebih! Dan tidak seharusnya aku berharap terlalu tinggi, tidak ada gunanya!' _

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, dan mendengus kesal. Dia menoleh ke samping, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada semak-semak di sepanjang jalan itu. Dan sekali lagi Kiba mendengus kesal. Frustasi? Tidak. Gila? Mana mungkin. Stress? Tidak separah itu.

.

.

Hanya satu.

.

.

Cemburu.

.

.

Hinata memang menyukai Naruto sejak di akademi dulu. Kiba pun sebenarnya sudah tahu. Tapi dia mengelak dari kenyataan itu. Dia terus berambisi untuk bisa mendapatkan Hinata, sang pujaannya. Apalagi sejak pemuda itu se-team dengan Hinata. Otomatis mereka berdua tambah dekat. Hinata sering bercerita kepada Kiba, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mulai dari kehidupan sehari-hari sampai yang dirahasiakan. Dan tentu saja, cerita yang Hinata rahasiakan itu menyangkut Naruto. Gadis itu memang susah untuk membuka ceritanya kepada orang lain, bahkan teman-teman kunoichinya. Hanya kepada Kiba.

Kiba pun selalu mendengarkan setiap cerita yang keluar dari bibir mungil teman se-teamnya itu. Sampai cerita tentang Naruto dia akan selalu mendengarkan. Sakit memang, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, bukannya harus membantu? Kiba juga sering bercerita ke Hinata. Hampir semua, kecuali tentang perasaan yang dia simpan terhadap teman curhatnya itu. Dia belum siap.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Mulai malam ini, mereka hanya akan menjadi sepasang sahabat. Tidak lebih. Selamanya.

sampai di kamar, Kiba segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di dadanya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, mengenang kenangan dia bersama gadis itu. Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti ditusuk. Tapi seulas senyum kecil tergambar di wajahnya.

'_aku merelakan semuanya __untuk kebahagiaanmu, Hinata-hime'_

---

Paginya, Kiba memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, mengajak Akamaru. Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang, dia memulai untuk menerima kenyataan. Semalaman dia hanya tidur sebentar. Maka dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan pagi mungkin akan meringankan kembali pikirannya.

KLANG!

Pagar rumahnya ditutup. Kiba melenggang ringan di samping Akamaru, yang menyalak dengan riang. Pagi itu sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau, memainkan nada-nada indahnya. Para murid Akademi berlarian, tertawa dengan senang. Konoha sudah memulai runtinitas paginya. Terlihat beberapa ninja melesat di atas atap-atap rumah. Mau menjalankan misi, sepertinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba melihat teman se-teamnya, Shino, berjalan santai tak jauh di depannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Kiba nyengir.

'_Huh, dia itu. Dimana-mana misterius. Bengong saja. Bisa-bisa ada badai di depannya__ pun dia tak sadar'_

Kiba berjingkat mendekati sosok di depannya itu. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Akamaru mengikuti dari belakang. Mengendap-endap. Sepertinya anjing itu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya.

"BUUAAA!!" Pemuda itu berseru sembari meninju pundak Shino dengan keras. Cengengesan sendiri melihat Shino menghentikan jalan santainya. Terdiam sesaat.

"Apa, Kiba? Seenaknya saja memukul orang" Tukas Shino. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari bahunya, dan memijatnya sedikit. Sepertinya pukulan Kiba itu cukup keras. Dia meringis sedikit –tentunya tidak ketahuan oleh orang di belakangnya itu-

"Bhuuuuuuuuu kau 'ga kaget ya? Ah 'ga seru amat sih!" Kiba bersedekap. Cemberut melihat rekan se-teamnya itu tak bereaksi apa-apa atas kelakuannya tadi. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang bisa membuatmu kaget? Bom Hiroshima? Wah itu mah kamu 'ga bakal sempat kaget, udah mati duluan!" Sahutnya lagi. Akamaru menyalak.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tadi mengendap-endap di belakang? Ketahuan sekali tahu! Dasar tidak professional kau ini. Kamu harus berlatih teknik 'menghilangkan hawa keberadaan' lebih baik lagi, Kiba!" Ujar Shino. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Kiba.

"Iya senseeeeeeeeeeei" Kiba memutar bola matanya. Tangannya masih bersedekap. "Bisa ga' sih sekali aja kamu tidak berlagak jadi bos?" Lanjutnya. Sebal juga dia melihat teman se-teamnya yang satu ini. Ceramah terus.

'_Huh, apa-apaan dia ini? Aku malah diceramahin lagi. Mendingan __tadi ga' usah disamperin aja' _Batinnya kesal.

Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Mengobrol ringan. Sesekali Kiba mengerucutkan mulutnya, menanggapi nasehat yang diberikan Shino. Mengena sekali. _'Aaaaah Shino seperti kakek-kakek'_ pikirnya sebal. Kedua tangan Kiba diletakkan di belakang kepala. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit.

"Hei, Shino! Siang nanti mau makan dimana? Bagaimana kalau kita nanti makan bareng? Aku sih mau makaaa..." Belum selesai Kiba bicara, perkataannya dipotong oleh Shino.

"Kau ini, makan terus pikirannya. Sesekali pikirkan kemampuan jurusmu! Jangan perut saja di isi. Bisa-bisa kelebihan berat badan nanti"

"Shinooooo dari tadi menasehati terus sih? Bersenang-senang dikit 'napa? Kalau begini terus kamu bisa cepat jadi kakek-kakek, tahu!" Seru Kiba sebal. Gemas juga dia melihat temannya yang satu itu tidak tertarik oleh satupun bahan pembicaraannya. Malah mengkritik. Tapi pemuda itu bergegas berlari menjauhi Shino. Entah apa yang sekarang ada di pikirannya. Akamaru mengikuti di belakang. Cengiran lebar tak lepas dari wajah coklatnya. Setelah agak jauh Kiba menoleh ke belakang. Sambil terus berlari dia berteriak,

"SHINOO!! KALAU KAMU JADI KAKEK-KAKEK, 'GA BAKAL ADA YANG NAKSIR LOH! KAN KAMU TUA SEBELUM WAKTUNYA HAHAHAHA!!!"

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah Shino. Terkikik geli mendengar teriakan Kiba yang cukup keras itu. Atau bahkan menyadari bahwa perkataan Kiba itu ada benarnya juga? Beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah shinobi itu. Murid-murid akademi yang sedang berkejaran di daerah situ berhenti sebentar. Nyengir. Beberapa tertawa kecil. Tetapi kemudian berhenti. Mereka mengkeret ketika melihat perubahan wajah Shino.

.

.

Merah padam.

.

.

"HEI AWAS KAU KIBA!! SINI, MAU AKU BERI KUTU TIDAAK??" Shino terpancing rupanya. Dia berlari mengejar Kiba dan Akamaru yang sudah cukup jauh berada di depannya. dengan tangan kanan yang teracung, bersiap mengeluarkan jurus serangga andalannya.

"HUAHAHAHA! AMPUN SHINOOO!!" Kiba tertawa senang. Akamaru menggonggong, bergegas menjejeri tuannya. Mereka berlari lebih cepat. Berusaha untuk tidak terkena amukan serangga dari klan Aburame yang satu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa coba yang mau punya kutu?

Mereka berdua –tepatnya bertiga- berkejaran cukup lama. Dan baru berhenti ketika masing-masing mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan napas. Kiba berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Membungkuk kelelahan. Namun cengiran masih terpampang di wajahnya. Memamerkan sederetan gigi dan sepasang taring disana. Shinobi itu terlihat puas setelah mengerjai teman se-teamnya seperti tadi. Puas sekali. Jarang-jarang dia menyaksikan pemandangan 'langka' seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shino sampai di bawah pohon itu. Napasnya memburu, kebanyakan berlari. Tetapi melihat Kiba berada tepat di depannya, dan sedang dalam kondisi kelelahan, Shinobi itu segera melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada. Bersedekap.

"Jadi... tuan Inuzuka Kiba?" ujarnya. "Sudah siapkah anda menerima satu keluarga kutu dari pemuda klan Aburame di depanmu ini?" Dia memasang _death-glare_ andalannya. Kiba mengkeret. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa kabur lebih jauh lagi.

"Ampun Shinoooo... _please_ jangan tularkan seranggamu yang satu itu ke sini," Kiba menunjuk rambutnya. "Dan sini." Dia memindahkan telunjuknya, sekarang mengarah pada Akamaru yang menyalak pelan.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius kenapa sih?" Tukasnya lagi. Dia melipat wajahnya, kesal. "Aaaaah kalau kutu dari tubuhmu itu dipindahkan ke sini, aku 'ga akan tahan! Pasti gatal sekali!" Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_ampun deh orang yang satu ini' _pikirnya._ 'ga ada rasa humor sama sekali bukan? Ckck dasar orang cepat tua'_

Shino tersenyum kecil. Dia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Kiba dan Akamaru yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tertawa dalam hati. _'Ekspresi Kiba sangat tidak jelas tadi itu' _batinnya. '_Kebanyakan berkhayal kali ya? Memang aku memproduksi kutu apa? Dasar,'_

Dan di belakangnya, Kiba sedang membayangkan seandainya dia punya kutu, dan merasa gatal tiap hari. Serasa ada yang berkemah di balik rambutnya hiii... apalagi kalau 'keluarga kutu yang bahagia' itu enggan pergi dari rambutnya. Kiba bergidik ngeri. Untung Shino masih punya hati, tidak memberikan 'hewan berkaki enam' berjalan itu pada temannya, yang saking ketakutannya sekarang dia masih terpaku di tempat.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Kiba bergegas mengikuti Shino yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. dengan sedikit berlari kecil, akhirnya dia bisa menyamai langkah shinobi di sebelahnya itu. Sambil berharap-harap cemas semoga Shino telah melupakan insiden 'kutu' yang tadi. Akamaru berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang.

Tetapi sepertinya Shino sudah tidak berminat untuk mengungkit masalah kutu. Dia kembali memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaketnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. Kiba terus saja nyerocos tak karuan, mengekspresikan perasaan leganya karena Shino sudah melupakan ledekannya tadi. Cengiran mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Benar-benar pasangan sahabat yang unik.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai tiba di pinggiran sungai, dengan pelabuhan kecil dari kayu yang sedikit menjorok ke arah tengahnya. Shino, Kiba serta Akamaru berhenti. Disana terlihat punggung sepasang shinobi, duduk di pinggiran pelabuhan kecil itu. Kaki mereka tergantung, sesekali berayun menimbulkan cipratan air. Tak jarang mereka tergelak terkena air yang berloncatan itu.

Sang kunoichi, berambut panjang sepunggung warna indigo. Tangannya yang terjulur bertautan dengan tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Shinobi dengan rambut kuning cerah dan berjaket orange.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Seketika wajah Kiba mulai memanas.

'_Oh, tidak' _batinnya. _'jangan ingat lagi!'_

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Berbagai ingatan kembali muncul, berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Menghantui pikirannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Amarah mulai kembali menguasainya. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang sedari tadi sudah meluap.

Akamaru yang mengetahui situasi seperti ini langsung menggigit celana Kiba dan menariknya. Meminta tuannya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Shino menepuk lembut bahu Kiba, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Ya, Shino memang satu-satunya shinobi yang tahu perasaan Kiba pada Hinata. Dan dia pasti sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu kali ini.

"Ayo pergi," Shino menarik tangan Kiba, mencoba menyeretnya keluar tempat itu. Kiba menunduk pasrah, mengikuti arah tarikan teman se-teamnya. Akamaru berjalan di depan. Akan tetapi mereka bertiga tidak cukup cepat, Naruto sudah keburu melihat.

"Heeeeeei!! Shinoo!! Kibaa!! Akamaruu!!" Seru Naruto. Tangannya melambai ke arah mereka bertiga. Cengiran khas terpampang di wajah coklatnya. Rambut kuning keturunan ayahnya itu tambah terang saja terkena sinar matahari. Mata birunya menatap ke arah 2 Shinobi yang tak jauh darinya.

Kiba dan Shino berdiri mematung sejenak. Kemudian mereka berbalik. Menemukan Naruto yang sedang melambai ke arah mereka dan Hinata yang tersenyum. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang bahagia, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Ohayo, Shino-kun... Kiba-kun..." Sapa Hinata. Muka Kiba semakin panas rasanya. Melihat mereka berdua. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri,

'_aaargh! Kenapa harus ke tempat ini?? Jangan ingat Kiba, jangan...'_

Dia membalas sapaan Hinata dengan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian berseru,

"Hei kalian! Sedang berduaan rupanya? Oke, kami tidak mau mengganggu. Ja-ne!" dan Kiba segera menyeret Shino keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak tahan. Berat rasanya mengucapkan kata 'berduaan' kepada mereka. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang boleh melarang mereka berduaan, bukan? Mereka kan sudah...

'_A__h, sudahlah' _rutuk Kiba dalam hati. _'Jangan dipikirkan. Tak ada gunanya lagi'_ Shinobi itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke bibir jalan. Pemuda itu belum bisa melupakan Hinata sepenuhnya. Dalam satu hari? Jelas tidak mungkin.

"Kiba, tolong relakan mereka. Hinata bahagia, itu yang kamu mau bukan? Jadi jangan renggut kebahagiaan itu darinya dengan bersikap seperti ini..." Shino berkata. Kali ini menghibur, bukan menasehati. Kiba hanya mengangguk kecil. Sinar kesedihan belum redup dari matanya. Mencoba meresapi kata-kata Shino barusan.

'_aku bahagia jika engkau bahagia, Hinata-hime...'_

**...en****d of flashback...**

**--TBC—**

**AuthorNote:**

Hueeeeee _*gulinguling*_ Aneh ga sih? Aaah masih kerasa ada yang kuraang. Rasanya gimanaaa gitu. Tidak puas sigh -_____-' ayolaaaah ada yang mengganjal i ngeliatnya teh ga bagus ada apakah? _

Apakah aneh?

Apakah terlalu maksa?

Apakah OOC?

Apakah perlu dilanjutkan?

R&R pleaaaaaase.. sangat butuh saran dan kritik dari semuanya karena saya ini tidak jago bikin cerita :p oh iyaa **arigatou** buat yang udah mau baca fic ini, apalagi yang udah ngereview hehe makasiih banget. Apakah mau dikasih parcel sekalian? hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_TADAAA! Chapter duaaa!! *teretereeeet* hihi akhirnya bias juga. Eh apa kecepetan? Hehe yang jelas udah update laah. Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan review.. Saya sangat menghargai itu :)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Tidak lain tidak bukan, Masashi Kishimoto_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**24 August, in His Life**

Chapter 2

A story about KibaHina

_Created by cumanakecil_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Kiba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menyambar jaket dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan. Dilihatnya Akamaru bergelung di ruang depan. Tertidur. Perlahan shinobi itu membuka pintu, tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi keras yang bisa membangunkan anjing kesayangannya itu. Dan kemudian berjalan santai, menuju tempat kesayangannya. Padang rumput di pinggiran Konoha.

Pemuda itu menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran kota Konoha dengan pelan. Membenamkan kedua tangannya di balik saku jaketnya. Tudung jaket dipasang, menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. Sesekali angin dingin menusuk kulitnya. Membuat dia semakin menggigil kedinginan. Udara saat itu benar-benar dingin.

Tak terasa kakinya telah menuntunnya sampai setengah jalan. Kini Kiba berada tepat di sebelah sebuah taman kecil. Taman di pinggiran Konoha. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan pahit yang sampai sekarang masih melekat di benak shinobi itu. Kiba berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas panjang.

'_S__udah, jangan diingat lagi'_ batinnya.

Dia melirik sekilas, memandang ke taman itu. Sepi. Hanya ada satu orang di sana. Duduk membelakangainya di sebuah ayunan yang bergerak perlahan. Kunoichi dengan rambut indigo panjang.

.

.

Eh? Indigo panjang?

.

.

Kiba menatap gadis itu sekali lagi. Berharap bayangan yang ada di benaknya itu salah. Seorang kunoichi dengan rambut indigo lurus yang sampai ke punggungnya. Terduduk diam dengan kepala agak ditundukkan. Ya, memang dia.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

Dengan ragu, pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju Hinata. Sangat pelan hingga kunoichi itu tak sadar bahwa Kiba sudah duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Atau mungkin sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya? Sehingga tidak konsentrasi dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hal yang benar-benar salah dilakukan oleh seorang ninja Konoha. Kiba memandang heran. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, tangannya terkepal di atas lututnya. Setetes air jatuh perlahan dari mata lavendernya.

.

.

Hinata... Menangis?

.

.

"Emm... Hinata-chan?" Kiba memanggil pelan.

Hinata terlonjak. Buyar seketika semua yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Kiba dengan kaget. Bulir air mata masih jatuh dari mata lavendernya. Dia memang menangis.

"Eh? K-kiba-kun?"

"Sedang apa disini? Kan dingin," Kiba melepaskan jaketnya, menyampirkannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian dia nyengir. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Tetapi tubuh Hinata masih terus bergetar. Tangannya masih terkepal.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Lanjut pemuda itu. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Matanya masih menyiratkan keheranan. "Ada masalah? Mau cerita?" Kiba tersenyum lembut. Berharap sahabatnya itu mau bercerita kepadanya, seperti dulu. Berharap bisa menenangkannya.

Butuh waktu untuk membuat Hinata menghentikan isakannya dan berbicara. Tapi Kiba masih duduk di sebelahnya. Terus menunggu.

"A-aku takut..." bisik Hinata pelan. Masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Kiba terdiam. Masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita gadis itu.

"A-ada seseorang... dia s-sangat perhatian ke a-aku... dari d-dulu sam-mpai sekarang... k-kami begitu d-dekat... d-dia ada disaat a-aku sedih, s-senang... selalu m-menemani..."

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Jantung Kiba mulai terasa berdegup lebih kencang. Kedua tangannya mengepal, berusaha menahan luapan emosi. Dia tidak mau sampai Hinata tahu isi hatinya saat ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Berharap senyuman itu bisa mengelabui kunoichi di sampingnya ini tentang perasaan yang lagi-lagi mulai merambati hatinya.

'_Ada satu lagi? Oh Hinata-hime, jangan buat aku menderita lagi... cukup Naruto saja' _Batinnya, pedih. Tapi dia diam saja, tetap menunggu lanjutan cerita shinobi di sebelahnya ini.

"A-aku takut, kalau d-dia akan m-menggantikan posisi N-naruto-kun di s-sini" sang kunoichi mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Di hatinya.

"D-demo..." dia melanjutkan. Masih terbata-bata. "A-aku tidak mau N-naruto-kun sedih... Katanya a-aku sangat b-berarti untuknya..."

'_Begitu juga denganku Hinata-hime, apa kau tidak tahu? Seberapan sakitnya melihatmu bersama Naruto? Dan menyadari bahwa engkau telah dimiliki oleh orang lain?'_ Kiba tersenyum pahit, masih berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu.

"Namun orang i-itu terus a-ada di pikiranku... s-sulit sekali untuk d-dihilangkan... sama s-seperti perasaanku pada N-naruto-kun dulu s-sekali..."

'_Kamu juga terus ada di pikiranku, Hinata-hime. Tidak bisa dihilangkan. Sampai sekarang' _Sulit sekali rasanya menerima kenyataan itu. Sakit.

"S-sekarang aku harus m-memilih... d-dia atau N-naruto-kun?" tanyanya, kepada diri sendiri. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di kedua ujungnya. Kiba memutar otaknya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan membantu sahabatnya yang satu itu menemukan jalan keluarnya.

'_Dan mungkin akan membuat aku mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya' _batinnya.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau bersikap egois, dia juga harus membantu sahabatnya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dulu.

Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Pilih yang menurutmu baik, Hinata-chan" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Pilih yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi pikirkan dulu baik-baik bagaimana caranya biar salah satu dari mereka tidak kecewa atas keputusanmu itu..."

"Bukankah tidak baik membohongi perasaan sendiri?" Kiba menerawang. Mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Hinata padanya. Dulu sekali. Saat mereka masih di akademi. Hinata tertegun.

"eh? D-demo..."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang begitu, Hinata-chan?" Kiba menoleh ke kunoichi itu, memamerkan cengiran khasnya, dan mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. Persis seperti Rock Lee, teman mereka di team 10 yang penggemar fanatik guru Guy. "Percayalah pada diri sendiri, aku yakin kamu bisa"

Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah terlukis di wajah putihnya. Sayang sekali Kiba tidak melihat karena terlanjur melihat ke arah lain.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan" Kiba seperti teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Hinata, berusaha tersenyum seikhlas yang ia bisa. "Hari ini, tepat setahun kamu bersamanya kan? Tidakkah kau mengucapkan selamat?" Hatinya serasa teriris mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tetapi jika membuat Hinata tenang, apa saja bisa dia lakukan.

"Oh!" Gadis itu membelalak. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya mengerjap sedikit.

'_Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres,'_ Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. _'Apa yang terjadi hingga dia tidak ingat dengan hari seperti ini?' _

"I-iya benar. A-aku akan mengucapkan s-selamat kepadanya n-nanti. Bodoh sekali ya? K-kok aku bisa l-lupa? Haha" Hinata tertawa hambar. Dia mengetuk kepalanya dan merutuk pelan. "A-arigatou sudah m-mengingatkan K-kiba-kun," Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Sama-sama" Kiba balas tersenyum. Selebar mungkin. Dan lagi-lagi berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaan yang sedari tadi menggerogoti hatinya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangan ke belakang kepala. Mencoba membuat perasaannya menjadi serileks mungkin. Sesekali dia menarik napas panjang dan mengarahkan ekor matanya pada Hinata. Terus berharap-harap cemas semoga gadis di sebelahnya ini tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat. Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tetapi suasana hatinya sudah mulai tenang. Kiba memusatkan pandangannya, memandangi sepasang anjing kecil yang berkejaran di depan mereka. Mereka terdiam. Ayunan keduanya bergerak perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi kecil. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut kedua shinobi itu. Tak terasa, sudah hampir malam.

"Emm K-kiba-kun, aku pulang d-duluan ya, tolong s-sampaikan salamu k-ke Akamaru. Terimakasih untuk j-jaketnya, Ja-ne!" Hinata menyerahkan jaket Kiba kemudian berlari pergi. Kiba hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang beranjak semakin jauh. Shinobi itu tersenyum kecil.

'_semoga berhasil, Hinata-hime. Jangan menangis lagi ya,'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Hinata terus berlari menuju rumahnya. Masih bingung, tentunya.

'_siapa yang harus kupilih?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Berkali-kali.

"Tadaima..." ucapnya ketika membuka pintu rumah. Dilihatnya kakak sepupunya, Neji, sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum pada Neji dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, di lantai 2. Neji yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membalas anggukan kepalanya. Tapi dia sadar, ada yang terjadi dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Tidak mau menyimpan rasa heran berlama-lama, Neji segera meletakkan buku bacaannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Hinata yang khas dari dalam.

"Ini aku," ujar Neji.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derit lantai kayu, dan pintu dibuka. Hinata melongok ke luar. Matanya masih sembab. Mukanya merah. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan Neji semakin yakin bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Hinata.

"masuk, Neji Nii-san" Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar. Menyunggingkan senyumannya. Neji melangkah masuk ke kamar adik sepupunya itu. Kamar yang rapi, dan bersih. Aroma lavender merebak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamar dengan nuansa keunguan itu memang selalu indah. Neji tersenyum kecil, sesekali berdecak kagum dengan keindahan kamar Hinata.

Setelah Hinata menutup pintu kembali, dia berjalan menuju kasur dan mempersilahkan Neji duduk. "ada apa, Nii-san?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelah kakak sepupunya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu Hinata? Kamu terlihat buruk. Habis menangis? Mau cerita ke aku?" Neji balas bertanya. Menyunggingkan senyumnya yang langka, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hinata dan anggota keluarganya. Senyum yang lembut, dari kakak kepada adiknya.

"Emm… tidak kok. Hanya kelelahan, tidak usah dipikirkan nanti juga hilang sendiri" Ujar Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan Nii-sannya yang satu itu. Tapi Neji tahu, bahwa ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Hinata darinya.

"Naruto?" Tembak Neji to-the-point. Memang nama itu yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya begitu melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu.

Mata Hinata membelalak sedikit. Dan Neji meihatnya.

'_jelas sudah' _batinnya

"B-bukan kok bukan, tidak ada hubungannya sama Naruto-kun kok! Nii-san tidak perlu khawatir, aku sama dia baik-baik saja" Hinata tersenyum. Mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita, aku ke bawah dulu. Hinata sudah makan? Kalau belum biar ku ambilkan" Neji beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar adik sepupunya itu. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar suara Hinata mengucapkan 'sudah Nii-san, tidak usah makasih'. Pemuda itu mengangguk sedikit, keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia berhenti sejenak di balik pintu kamar Hinata dan menghela napas pelan.

'_Hinata masih belum mau terbuka denganku. Semoga dia baik-baik saja' _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Di lain tempat, Kiba duduk di teras depan rumahnya. Memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi. Pandangannya kembali menerawang.

'_ternyata selain si baka itu masih ada yang lain lagi,' _ dia bergumam. _'Hinata-hime... kapan aku bisa mengatakan kalau kamu satu orang yang terus ada di hatiku? Dari dulu sampai sekarang? Tolong beri aku kesempatan... aku akan menggunakannya baik-baik. Janji' _

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. _'tak ada gunanya lagi' _desahnya sedih. Dia segera beranjak dari teras dan masuk, menemui Akamaru. Berharap bermain dengan anjingnya yang satu itu bisa menghilangkan jenuhnya.

**--****TBC--**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Author Note:

_Kok tiba-tiba jadi sedikit begini ya? Hahaha dasar aneh *getok kepala sendiri*_

_Saya bikin chapter ini pas abis menjalankan misi. Tepatnya satu hari setelahnya. Misi? Hehe bukan sih. Abis LDK tepatnya. _

_LDK = Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan_

_Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ikutan MPK tahun ini, dan kalau mau jadi anggota MPK yang resmi itu harus ikutan LDK dulu. 3 hari 2 malam. Di Wisma piiiip *disamarkan untuk menjaga keamanan*. Hoaaaaaah sumpah cape banget pegel-pegel segala macem. Aku pulangnya sendiri lagi, ga ada yang bisa ngejemput abis pada sibuk semua *sigh* hehe pada percaya ga kalo saya selama LDK Cuma mandi 1 kali? Itu juga jebarjebur ga jelas. Bau bangeet badannya ;e tapi susah juga mandi di sana. Abis waktunya sedikit, yang ngantri banyak. Udah gitu airnya keruh, malah bikin bentol-bentol hii jadi apabolehbuat. Yang ga mandi samasekali juga banyak kooooook hehehe_

_Oh iyaaa maaf banget bagi yang suka pairing naruhina, soalnya yang ini dibuatnya kibahinaa abis kasian si Kibanya jadi saya bikin deh kibahina hehe. Emm chapter ini banyak dialognya ya? Ih saya susah bikin dialog, malah jadinya aneh begini aaaaaargh *ewa sendiri*_

_Terus saya punya pertanyaan... kalo idealnya tuh ngeupdate cerita jangka waktunya berapa lama sih? Kalo saya kecepetan apa ngga updatenya? Hehe terus butuh saraaaan buat cerita selanjutnyaa bingung aku nentuin akhirnya gimana *abis langsung bikin cerita sih ga buat kerangka karangan dulu* hehe apakah senpai-senpai punya saran? Kalo punya sangatsangatsangat diharapkan untuk dituangkan di review. Pleaaaaase *puppyeyesmodeON* _

_Nah sekaraaang mau balasbalas review :)_

_**Erune** : iyaa emang kasian itu Kibanya. poor Kiba *digetok palu* waah suka naruhina ya? maaf yaa kalo disini adanya Kibahina hehe tidak bermaksud menyingkirkan naruto kok ^__^ huaaaa makasih untuk katakata 'nggak' dan 'dilanjutkan'nyaaa saya senang sekali *halah* nanti parcelnya isinya salak ya? lagi banyak ini di rumah ga ada yang makan hihi makasih udah revieeew :D_

_: makasih banyaaaaaaaaak *sujud-sujud* :D emm mau tanya, fujoshi itu apa? -____-' *muka innocent* sering denger tapi gatau artinyaa hehe emang artinya apa? *digeplak* saya serius loh hehe piss ^__^V aku bukan penggemar yaoi, hehe baca aja ga tahan apalagi buat, gatau nih sepertinya otak anakecil saya masih ada juga *getok kepala* tapi saya berusaha buat yang straight aja maaf yaaa :'( makasih udah revieeew :D_

**_sylvia charm_**_ : yeee dia mah udah baca juga woo dasar *getok pake panci* hahaha fic syl kapan mau di update? ditungguuu hehe iya emang, di kelas kita kan ada 3 author ya hihi makasih udah revieeew :D_

_**kennko-hime** : makasih bunganyaaaa *simpen di pot* *ditendang* hehehe bercanda piss :p iya emang Kiba tuh selalu kasian dimanamana *disalto akamaru* berdarahdarah? gini aja, pas si Kibanya jalan pulang, dia kesandung terus jatoh terus kepalanya berdarah terus dibawa ke rs hehe apasih gaje :p tolong kasih saran dong boleh ga? hehe abis saya ga jago bikin yang kaya begitu ;( parcelnya tapi isinya salak yaaa hehe abis di rumah lagi banyak salak oia makasih udah revieeeeew :D_

_**dArkY SaKurai** : salam kenal baliik :) waa makasih senpaai *cium tangan* wooow emang udah nulis dari kelas berapa? i kereeen aku aja baru sekali ini niat banget nulis hehehe cerita yang lainnya mah udah gatau kemana :p ayeeey terimakasih kata 'lanjutkan'nyaa sangat berharga buat saya *berbinarbinar* hehe makasih udah revieeeew :D  
_

_nah selesaaai :O buat chapter ini, review pleeaaase sangat butuh saran buat cerita lanjutannya, makasih banyaaaak buat yang udah baca apalagi meninggalkan jejak *nunduknunduk* nah sekarang hadiahnya salak ya? hihi_


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnyaaaa chapter 3 berhasil dibuat! *loncat-loncat di trampolin* XD yang ini tentang persahabatan, lagi seneng bikin tentang persahabatan hehe oh iya maaf kalo ada OOC dan segala macam yang mengganggu pengelihatan. Yaudah gamau lama-lama, enjoy my story please :)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**24 August, in His Life**

a Kibahina story

by _cumanakecil_

_---_

Hari-hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kiba dan Hinata bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi berbagai pikiran terus saja berkecamuk di benak keduanya. Kiba masih mencari-cari, siapa gerangan tuan-paling-beruntung-sedunia yang disukai oleh Hinata, selain Naruto. Sementara Hinata terus saja mempertimbangkan berbagai resiko atas pilihannya.

"Hinata! Kamu ini sedang apa sih? Fokus pada byakuganmu! Jangan melamun saja!" bentak Kurenai siang itu. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering sekali melamun saat latihan ataupun menjalankan misi. Kunoichi berambut indigo itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua ujung jemarinya dipertemukan di depan dada. Dia tampak gugup.

"G-gomen Kurenai-sensei… Aku tidak akan m-mengulanginya lagi,"

Kurenai yang menyadari perubahan sikap pada anak didiknya yang satu itu berjalan menghampirinya. "Maaf Hinata, tidak bermaksud membentakmu kok." Jounin itu menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu?" Kurenai mengembangkan senyum lembutnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa sensei, aku hanya kelelahan…" jawab Hinata, masih dengan gugup. "Arigatou,"

Kurenai mengangguk pelan. "Nah, sekarang kita istirahat 5 menit! Kumpulkan chakra kalian lagi dan kita kembali berlatih nanti." kunoichi berambut indah panjang itu berbalik, dan berjalan pelan menuju sungai yang memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih. Hinata beranjak mengikuti gurunya, sementara Shino melemparkan pandangan heran pada Kiba yang berdiri sambil bersedekap di sampingnya. Yang merasa ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu pasti, apa yang menjadi beban pikiran kunoichi bermata lavender itu hingga sekarang.

Shino dan Kiba melangkahkan kaki mengikuti dua kunoichi di depan mereka. Keduanya mengobrol ringan, sesekali diiringi keluhan Kiba dan nasehat Shino, seperti biasa. Kedua anak itu memang sering sekali adu mulut. Namun entah bagaimana, perang kecil itulah yang menjadi tanda persahabatan mereka. Aneh, memang. Tetapi setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan arti dari kata 'sahabat', bukan?

Sesampai di pinggir sungai, Shino berjalan pelan menuju sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Dia duduk disana sembari melihat serangga yang berterbangan ke segala arah. Burung berkicau pelan, menambah kesejukan sore hari itu. Matahari menyembul malu-malu dari balik gumpalan awan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menebarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kiba merapatkan jaketnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencari kegiatan yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan di situasi seperti ini. Shinobi itu melihat Shino yang sedang melihat binatang-terbang-entah-apa-itu-namanya. Kurenai sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat ninjanya. Namun Kiba tidak menemukan satu orang lagi.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

Pemuda itu menoleh kesana kemari. Matanya menyapu sepanjang pinggiran sungai, berharap menemukan sosok kunoichi Hyuuga itu. Dan bagi ninja seperti Kiba, tentu tidak sulit menemukan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Apalagi ditambah dengan indera penciumannya yang sangat tajam. Shinobi itu kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batang kayu di pinggiran sungai, agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata terlihat sedang membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang disanggah oleh kedua kakinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kiba segera beranjak menuju batang kayu tempat Hinata duduk. Dan sama seperti dulu, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Kiba, sampai shinobi itu duduk di sampingnya sekalipun. Dan barulah Hinata mengangkat kepala ketika ia merasakan sentuhan pelan di punggungnya. Matanya sembab dan sayu, walaupun sudah tidak ada bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Namun sangat jelas terlihat kalau Hinata habis menangis.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa menangis lagi?" tanya Kiba prihatin. Ia menyodorkan tissue yang kemudian diambil perlahan oleh kunoichi di depannya. Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala, membebat air mata yang sepertinya sudah hampir keluar lagi dengan tissue yang baru saja diterima.

"Masih masalah yang waktu itu?" shinobi bertato taring merah itu berpaling. Kini ia memandangi ratusan pohon yang membentang di samping kirinya. Nuansa hijau sangat mendominasi lokasi mereka saat ini. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang dengan daun-daun lebat di setiap ujung batangnya. Sebagian lapisan tanah tertutupi lautan daun mengering berwarna cokelat yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Benar-benar hutan nan asri.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia memandang menerawang kearah sungai yang mengalir lembut di hadapannya. "A-aku… aku sudah berusaha mempertimbangkan m-masalah itu baik-baik. Tetapi s-setiap aku mau memutuskan, entah k-kenapa air mata selalu keluar…" mata lavendernya kini mulai berair lagi. "kalau b-begini terus, aku tak yakin masalah ini b-bisa terselesaikan dengan s-sempurna…"

"Kalau begitu, tenangkan hatimu." ujar Kiba. Pemuda itu menatap aliran sungai di hadapannya. "jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu, Hinata-chan. Pikirkan dengan tenang. Pertimbangkanlah semua kemungkinan dan resiko yang ada, dan yakinkanlah hatimu kalau kamu pasti bisa mengambil keputusan." pemuda itu kini menatap mata lavender milik gadis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Semua mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" Kiba berdiri, dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menyeringai. "Jangan seperti ini terus, cepatlah kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu," pemuda itu menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan pilihan yang terbaik. Nah, aku tinggal ya. Sampai ketemu di tempat latihan! Ja-ne!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap lembut punggung Kiba yang mulai menjauh. _'terimakasih, Kiba-kun. __Untuk selalu ada saat aku bersedih. Untuk selalu memberikan solusi saat aku bingung. Dan untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan.'_

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Hinata berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Rambut gadis itu berkibar terkena dinginnya angin malam. Butuh 30 menit lamanya ia berjalan dari tempat latihan biasa ke daerah tempat tinggalnya, daerah tempat tinggal klan hyuuga. Kalau berlari kecil, mungkin memakan waktu 20 menit saja.

"Tadaima…" Hinata membuka pintu rumah. Ia membuka sepatunya dan berjalan pelan menuju tangga. Sepi sekali. Hari itu ayahnya sedang ada urusan dengan para petinggi Hyuuga. Neji dan Hanabi akan pulang agak malam. Hinata kini sendirian di rumah. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Sepi bukan suasana asing lagi di rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang menjadi ninja andalan Konoha, juga Hiashi-sama yang saat itu menjadi pemimpin klannya. Kunoichi itu sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

Hinata mendorong pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Kini kamar benuansa keunguan itu sudah terang benderang. Ia berjalan pelan menuju laci meja belajar kayunya. Gadis itu memutar kunci laci tersebut dan membukanya. Dia melongok ke dalamnya dan tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Di bawah tumpukan buku-buku tulis, terdapat satu buku kecil. Buku itu berukuran setengah dari buku tulis biasa. Berwarna ungu muda dengan riasan bunga kering di sampulnya. Sebuah pena sederhana dengan tinta lavender terselip di tengah buku kecil itu.

Kunoichi itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat tumpukan buku tulis yang menumpuki buku yang dicarinya. Hinata terbatuk kecil ketika debu-debu berterbangan menggelitik hidungnya. Laci itu memang laci untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Lama sekali tidak dibuka. Dan gadis itu memanfaatkan tempat itu untuk menyimpan buku kecil rahasia miliknya.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menempatkan tubuhnya, menyender pada kepala kasur. Ia membuka diary yang tadi dibawa, dan membaca-baca isi buku itu sebentar. Seulas senyum kecil terpampang di wajah putihnya ketika ia sampai pada bagian yang menarik. Hinata melakukan aktivitas tersebut selama beberapa saat hingga ia sampai pada halaman yang kosong, dimana pena lavendernya terselip disana. Gadis itu menarik tutupnya perlahan dan menempatkannya pada ujung belakang pulpen. Dan diapun mulai menulis.

_Dear, Diary_

_Hari ini, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Menangis karena ketidakberdayaanku memecahkan masalah. Menangis karena hatiku yang tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Menangis karena kebodohanku yang susah mengambil keputusan. Dan… menangis karena kepedulian teman-teman di sekelilingku yang begitu besar. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Menyadari bahwa ada banyak sekali orang-orang di sekitarku yang kini sedang menunggu, sedang cemas dengan sikapku yang berubah tiba-tiba._

_Gomen ne, minna…_

_Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian yang mengkhawatirkanku tiap hari. Aku ingin kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dulu. Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan, air mata selalu saja keluar. Seakan tidak rela. Susah sekali rasanya meyakinkan hatiku bahwa pilihanku itu benar. Sulit meninggalkan orang yang dicintai demi orang yang disayangi…_

_Doushite?_

_Mengapa aku begitu lemah? Mengapa aku tidak bisa memakai perasaan, naluri, dan pikiran untuk memecahkan masalah seperti ini? Aku takut, takut kalau pilihan yang nanti kupilih itu salah. Tetapi kalau terus takut, kapan aku bisa menentukan pilihan? Sudah banyak yang berkecamuk di pikiranku sejak saat itu. Sudah banyak yang aku pertimbangkan. Sudah banyak yang aku lakukan untuk meyakinkan diri. Mengapa masih berat juga?_

_Doushite?_

Air mata mulai mengalir ke kedua pipi kunoichi itu. Menetes, membasahi buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Hinata menggenggam penanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, mengikuti ritme detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tak karuan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'_Jangan menangis, Hinata' _Batinnya. Dadanya makin sesak, oleh keraguan dan kesedihan yang disimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya. _'Harus kuat, jangan cengeng'_

Hinata menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela yang terbuka. Sejenak gadis itu terpesona akan keindahan suasana. Beribu bintang bertaburan di langit malam, memancarkan cahayanya sembari berkelap-kelip lucu. Menjadi lampu alami yang senantiasa menyinari gelapnya malam. Bulan purnama bersinar cerah, dikelilingi oleh awan tipis yang berarak di sekitarnya. Angin lembut berhembus masuk, memainkan ujung rambut indigo kunoichi itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Pemandangan alam seperti ini memang kerap kali menenangkan hatinya. Membuat otaknya bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan membuat hatinya bisa lebih mengendalikan emosi. Gadis itu menutup kedua mata lavendernya perlahan. Meresapi ketenangan suasana malam itu. Ia akan menentukan pilihannya sekarang. Hinata berjanji, tidak akan membuat teman-temannya khawatir lagi. Dia tidak mau menangis terus. Dia berjanji akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat, tidak cengeng. Gadis itu berharap, esok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik. Menjadi awal yang baru dengan keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Burung berkicau riang, mengawali hari yang cerah itu. Kiba berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju hutan tempat biasanya team 8 berlatih. Peluh mulai mengucur dari kedua pelipis shinobi itu. Akamaru berlari, menggonggong di depannya.

"Aaaaaargh! Nee-san kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih tadi? Terlambat begini kan jadinya," rutuk Kiba pelan. Ia berjalan semakin cepat mengingat matahari dengan garangnya memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan, pertanda bahwa hari sudah semakin siang. Bayangannya perlahan-lahan mulai memendek, seiring dengan perputaran sang surya.

Shinobi itu menghela napas lega ketika sudah menemukan pintu masuk hutan terletak tak jauh di depanya. Kiba melebarkan cengiran khasnya, berharap tak ada yang protes dengan keterlambatannya kali ini. Ia melambaikan tangan ketika melihat 2 rekan se-teamnya, Hinata dan Shino, sedang mengobrol santai di dekat rimbunan pepohonan. "Hei kaliaaan!" serunya semangat. "Oha…"

DUAKK!!

"Itaii…" Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan setelah menerima hantaman di bagian atas kepalanya. Kiba menggerutu pelan sembari memegangi bagian atas kepalanya yang kini nyut-nyutan dan cengengesan sendiri begitu melihat Kurenai berdiri di sampingnya, berkacak pinggang sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Gomen Kurenai-sensei… a-aku tadi…"

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa hah?!" sentak kunoichi itu, memotong perkataan Kiba. "sudah lewat 3 jam sejak kami mulai berlatih, kau tahu? Jangan seenaknya mempermainkan waktu! Aku tidak akan memberi toleransi kepada orang yang tidak taat aturan!"

Kiba mengkeret melihat jounin pembimbingnya membelalak marah. Kurenai memang sangat disiplin waktu. Tidak seperti Kakashi-sensei, yang kata Naruto sangat sering terlambat. Dan kunoichi yang satu itu tidak pilih-pilih dalam memberi hukuman bagi yang tidak tepat waktu.

"A-aku… Gomen sensei, aku terlambat. Tadi aku terlambat bangun karena…"

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang kau lari keliling tempat latihan ini 5 kali! Tidak ada istirahat, tidak ada penurunan kecepatan. Sekarang!" Kurenai lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan Kiba. Tangan kanannya teracung, menunjuk ke arah lapangan yang kira-kira berdiameter 150 m di depannya.

"Demoo.."

"Cepat!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kiba mulai berlari mengitari lapangan latihan itu. Ia tak mau membuat masalah dengan jounin pembimbingnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu masih sibuk menggosok kepalanya yang kini sudah dihiasi benjolan kecil. "Siaaaaaaal!" rutuknya pelan. Dia memonyongkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa Kiba tidak senang dengan perlakuan yang baru saja diterimanya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Shinobi itu mendengus sebal.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk mengitari lapangan itu dengan sempurna. Kiba yang sudah selesai menerima hukuman berlari kecil menghampiri Shino dan Hinata yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon. Peluh sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Berlari di situasi sepanas ini memang membuatnya hampir mati kelelahan.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun," sapa Hinata. Kunoichi itu menyodorkan sebotol besar minum dan langsung ditenggak habis oleh pemuda di depannya. Kiba menggumamkan terimakasih dan duduk berselonjor sambil bersender di batang pohon belakangnya. Shinobi itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya ketika Hinata dan Shino ikut duduk bersandar di sampingnya.

"Terkena hukuman, eh? Makanya pintar-pintar atur waktu." ujar Shino, dengan nasehatnya seperti biasa.

Kiba memberengut kesal. Sudah diberi hukuman, dinasehati juga? Kejamnya dunia. "iya iyaaaaaaaa…"

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Hinata. Ia melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu kepada Kiba yang kini sedang memandang tak suka kepada jounin pembimbingnya yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Asuma, tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya duduk.

"Neesan tidak membangunkan aku tadi, dia bilang aku harus belajar mandiri." Kiba mendengus. "Kurenai-sensei keterlaluan. Aku sudah lari dari rumah sampai sini, masih juga disuruh mengitari lapangan. Kejam sekali!"

"Ssssssh Kiba! Tidak baik menghina Kurenai-sensei! Itu kan untuk melatih kedisiplinan." Sergah Hinata cepat. Jujur, dia tidak terlalu suka kunoichi pembmbingnya dikatai kejam seperti itu. Setahunya Kurenai adalah pembimbing yang baik, dan sangat disiplin.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "iya sih, tapi tetap saja berlebihan!"

"Itu karena kau tidak disiplin! Coba sekali-kali perbaiki sikapmu yang urakan itu. Aku yakin, Kurenai-sensei tidak seenaknya memberikan hukuman," tukas Shino tega. Shinobi itu mengalihkan pandangan seolah tidak peduli kepada teman se-teamnya yang cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Heeeeeei bisa ga' sih tidak menghina?" shinobi bertato taring merah itu melirik sebal pada Shino. "aku hargai nasehatmu, tapi kalau sambil dihina siapa coba yang tidak suka?"

Shino mengangkat bahu. "aku hanya memberitahu fakta,"

"Tapi sifatku tak sejelek itu! Enak saja bilang aku urakan,"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aaaaah susah ngomong sama orang kepinteran seperti kau!"

"Siapa juga yang mau ngomong sama orang tidak jelas seperti kau?"

"SHINOOOO kucekik kau nanti!!"

"Silahkan kalau bisa,"

"AAAARGH menyebalkan!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia memang tidak pernah menang kalau beradu mulut dengan Shino. Ada saja yang membuatnya terpojok. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Sementara itu Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua orang di sebelahnya yang kini saling memamerkan death glare mereka masing-masing.

'_kedua makhluk itu, susah sekali akur'_ Batinnya geli.

Shino dan Kiba masih sibuk adu mulut selama beberapa saat. Ada-ada saja bahan pembicaraan mereka. Tak akan pernah habis, mungkin. Mulai yang penting, sampai yang aneh. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Pandangannya menerawang, mengikuti awan yang berarak di atas sana.

'_Arigatou Kami-sama. Untuk menempatkanku di sekeliling orang-orang seperti mereka,' _Hinata beralih, kini matanya tertuju pada Kiba dan Shino yang masih saja beradu argumen. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. _'Aku berjanji tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk bersama kalian…'_

Cuaca berubah menjadi teduh. Sudah mulai senja rupanya. Langit kini mulai memancarkan semburat kemerahan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, memancarkan kesejukan. Memainkan rerumputan di sepanjang lapangan itu. Menggesekkan dedaunan di atas pepohonan. Alam seolah mendengar suara hati kecil Hinata. Samar-samar terdengar gemericik air sungai yang mengalir pelan.

Hinata mengambil kamera dari tas selempang kecilnya. Tak mau melewatkan momen seperti ini. "Shino, Kiba, mau berfoto sebentar?" panggilnya. Dua shinobi yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan aktivitas adu mulut mereka. Saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Kebetulan aku membawa kamera. Lagipula kita belum berfoto lagi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

"Benar juga," Kiba nyengir. "Ide yang bagus Hinata-chan!"

"Tunggu, kurasa kita melupakan sesuatu." Shino melirik pada Kurenai yang masih asyik dari tadi mengobrol dengan Asuma.

"Kurenai-sensei!" pekik Hinata pelan. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju jounin pembimbingnya dan menarik tangan kunoichi itu. Kurenai menurut saja ditarik oleh Hinata, meskipun dia tidak tahu ada apa. Shinobi itu baru mengangguk paham ketika melihat kamera yang diletakkan di atas sebuah batang pohon, dengan Shino dan Kiba yang berdiri di depannya, tak jauh dari kamera itu.

"Akamaru!!" seru Kiba sambil melambai ke arah anjing kesayangannya itu. Akamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya bergulingan di rumput melihat Kiba melambai semangat. Anjing itu segera berlari kecil menghampiri tuannya sambil menggonggong riang.

"Anak baik," Kiba mengelus punggung Akamaru pelan. Cengiran tak lepas dari wajah kecoklatannya. Akamaru menyalak senang, melihat Kiba tidak begitu murung lagi. Rasanya tidak enak melihat tuannya bersedih seperti sewaktu itu. Mata anjing itu menyiratkan kelegaan. Akamaru menggosokkan kepalanya ke pipi Kiba yang kini tertawa kegelian.

"Hahaha, geli Akamaru! Sudah, sudah…" Shinobi berambut cokelat itu kini merangkulkan tangannya ke leher anjingnya dengan sayang, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Akamaru…"

Hinata dan Kurenai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu. Benar-benar dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain. Saling menghibur, dan saling membantu. Pasangan sahabat yang tak akan mungkin terpisahkan.

'_Semoga aku, Kiba dan Shino bisa menjadi sahabat seperti mereka berdua…' _Batin Hinata.

"Hey, kameranya sudah siap!" ujar Shino dari seberang. Shinobi itu berlari kecil menuju kedua temannya serta jounin pembimbingnya yang sudah siap di tempat.

Kiba berada di samping kiri, memamerkan cengiran lebarnya sembari merangkul Akamaru yang menggonggong gembira. Di sebelahnya terdapat Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Rambut indigonya melambai pelan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Shino berdiri di samping Hinata, masih dengan gaya khasnya. Kedua tangan disembunyikan di balik saku jaket hitam miliknya. Senyuman kecil yang terlukis di wajahnya membuat Shino terlihat lebih berbeda. Dan di belakang mereka terdapat Kurenai. Jounin itu tersenyum tulus. Kedua tangan putihnya diletakkan di kedua bahu Hinata.

.

.

Satu

.

.

Dua

.

.

Tiga

.

.

JEPRET!

Dan momen persahabatan itu kini terabadikan, dengan latar belakang pepohonan dan langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan. Daun-daun kering yang berwarna kekuningan terlihat berguguran, berterbangan tertiup angin. Makin menambah keindahan tempat itu. Keempatnya tersenyum bahagia, melambangkan ikatan yang akan terjalin terus di antara mereka. Ikatan persahabatan yang tak akan putus, sampai kapanpun. Selamanya.

**..TBC..**

* * *

**Author Note :**

_Hiyaaaaaah akhirnya selesai membuat chapter 3! Ga tahan juga ngeliat fic saya yang makin lama terkubur makin dalam *digeplak* hehe apakah yang ini sudah panjang? *semoga sudah semoga sudah* abis otaknya lagi bleng, jadi maaf kalo kurang berkesan :(_

_Sebenernya, chapter 3 itu udah dibuat dari lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget, Cuma ga ada waktu buat ngepublish, jadi ceritanya ngedekem di flashdisk. Dan entah waktu itu dicolokin ke laptop mana, yang jelas tiba-tiba ada VIRUS TROJAN dan file wordnya jadi gabisa dibuka! Terpaksa deh dihapus... __-_____-' sedih sih, tapi ya mau gamau harus dihapus, orang filenya ada virusnya. Susah buat di heal lagi. Aaaah virus menyebalkan DX Terus selama beberapa hari didiemin, udah putus asa ceritanya *ceila* tapi melihat teman-teman saya yang fanficnya jalan terus, kan ga enak masa berenti cuma gara-gara virus? Jadi bikin baru deh… _

_tapi, cerita ini beda banget sama chapter 3 yang waktu dulu aku udah bikin. Ga ada kesamaannya sama sekali. Ada apakah? O.o tapi aku emang udah agak lupa sih chapter 3 itu aslinya nyampe mana hehe yang jelas mah sekarang udah jadi, udah di publish, tinggal nunggu kritik dan saran dari para pembaca dan senpai semuaaa dimohon bantuannya dengan mereview. Terimakasih banyak :)_


End file.
